Tudo pode acontecer dentro de um Knightmare
by Thaisbne
Summary: E em cima dele também... Lulu e C.C. ficaram presos em uma ilha, apenas com seu Gawain, que com a escotilha quebrada os deixaram presos sozinhos por um tempo... Humm, interessante.


**Code Geass – Fan Fic One-Shot – Hentai**

**18+**

**Tudo pode acontecer dentro (e em cima) de um Knightmare**

C.C. estava dormindo no sofá depois de ter comido uns três pedaços de pizza, estava indo se jogar no sofá com o seu precioso Cheese-kun quando recebeu um chamado de Lelouch, a dizendo para ir buscar-lo na escola, por que ele foi obrigado a ir por causa de um passeio escolar e não podia mandar a Sayoko em seu lugar, pois ela estava cuidando de outro assunto mais importante, ela só não entendia o porquê de chamar justo ela.

"Hai hai, Lelouch fica me fazendo sair a essa hora, quando eu voltar vou fazer ele me pagar uma pizza com borda extra."

Então C.C. pegou o Gawain discretamente e foi buscar o Lelouch, lá nas proximidades da Academia Ashford. Chegando lá ela pousou em um lugar bem discreto onde abriu a escotilha e o Lelouch entrou rapidamente antes que pudesse ser visto por alguém.

- Hum, chegou bem a tempo, C.C. sabia que poderia confiar em você.

- Não ache que eu vim aqui de graça, depois você vai me pagar uma pizza com borda extra.

- Mais eu sempre te pago as pizzas, mesmo você não fazendo nada.

- ...

Então ele sentou na sua poltrona de controle, como ele gostava de dar ordens dali, as vezes ele pensava numas outras utilidades que aquela cadeira teria, mais eram apenas pensamentos vagos que ele logo esquecia pois tinha outras coisas mais importantes pra pensar. Então quando os dois já estavam posicionados e preparados, ligaram e voaram rapidamente em direção ao QG, rasgando os céus azuis, mas era um ótimo dia para se ficar em casa relaxando. Eles estavam sobrevoando uma pequena ilha totalmente despreocupados quando algo os pegou de surpresa.

- C.C. por que de repente a energia da célula ficou tão baixa?! Desse jeito seremos obrigados a descer!

- Não sei, quando eu saí do QG ela estava cheia, a culpa não é minha.

- Não trouxe nenhuma célula extra? Disse Lelouch nervoso.

- Eu não, era só pra vim te buscar, além de você ter me chamado de ultima hora.

- Você realmente sabe como me irritar em?

- Digo o mesmo para você.

- Ah, sinceramente, por culpa sua teremos que aterrissar, e eu vou me atrasar MUITO para os meus planos.

- ...

Então com Lelouch ainda reclamando eles desceram até aquela ilha que estavam sobrevoando, por sorte não tinham a passado muito ainda. E por sorte novamente a ilha era inabitada. Aterrissaram no meio das arvores, pois apesar de pouca era alguma camuflagem.

- E agora?! Meu celular não tem sinal! E o comunicador não está funcionando!

- Calma Lelouch, eles nos encontram pelo rastreador, e veja pelo lado bom, você vai poder relaxar um pouco sem ter que dar ordens e tentar dominar o mundo.

- Primeiro eu não posso relaxar, eu tenho que destruir esse mundo e reconstruir de novo em um mundo gentil para que Nunnaly possa viver feliz. Segundo você sabe que eu não quero dominar...

- Lelouch cala a boca.

- O mundo. Preciso voltar logo pra destruir...

- Cala a boca Lelouch.

- Preciso colocar meus planos...

- Lelouch...

- Eu não posso ficar aqui...

C.C. então se levantou e foi em direção a saída da escotilha.

- AHHHH, eu vou dar uma volta enquanto você fica ai reclamando. Aperte esse botão ai e me deixe sair. Por que eu apertei o meu e ele não funcionou.

- Ok ok...

Então ele ficou tentando fazer o sistema ejetor funcionar, mais ele não funcionava. Devia estar problemático por causa da ultima batalha.

- Acho que você vai ter que ficar aqui dentro, o sistema ejetor está com problema, mas veja pelo lado bom, agora nós dois vamos ficar aqui dentro, podemos colocar o papo em dia. Disse sarcasticamente Lelouch.

- Ah que ótimo, fico muito feliz com isso. Disse C.C. com tom de sarcasmo e desprezo.

- É realmente muito difícil agradar as mulheres... Ou hoje realmente não é o meu dia.

- Ah é mesmo? Digo o mesmo, eu podia estar sossegada no meu quarto comendo pizza, mas estou aqui com você.

- Pelo menos você não está com a garganta queimando por causa de uma bebida desconhecida que te fizeram beber.

- Ara, será que não era uma bebida afrodisíaca?

- Realmente não sei, e se for teremos problemas.

- Hum, interessante.

- "Hum interessante"? Com certeza não era essa a resposta que eu imaginei que você diria.

- O que você esperava então?

- Algo como: "Isso realmente seria um problema, pois se você ficasse tarado ia tentar me agarrar..." ou algo parecido.

- Ah é mesmo? Desculpe desapontá-lo então.

- ... "Se a C.C. não reclamou, pelo contrario, achou interessante, então suponho que ela queira que eu a seduza. Hum, eu poderia mentir dizendo que a bebida era realmente afrodisíaca, mas qual será a reação dela? Será que ela não está simplesmente me provocando, ela adora fazer isso. Vou testá-la um pouco primeiro pra saber suas reais intenções".

Ambos então ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, C.C. entediada encostada num canto olhando para fora e Lelouch pensando com cara de armando alguma.

Ela então subitamente olhou pra ele e disse:

- Lelouch, estou com fome e entediada.

- Hum imaginei. Bom, sua fome lamento, mas não tenho nada pra comer, agora seu tédio eu acho que tenho a maneira ideal de acabar com ele...

- Interessante. Poderia me dizer como? Disse ela indagando sedutoramente como se já tivesse sacado o que ele queria.

- Se quiser eu posso te mostrar, acho que seria mais interessante. Disse Lelouch com voz sedutora.

- Ara, está tentando me seduzir?

- Na verdade eu não estou tentando, eu estou te seduzindo.

- Nossa, não tenha toda essa confiança Lulu. Gostaria de saber da onde você tira toda ela. Mas com certeza é uma proposta interessante. Mas para me seduzir vai precisar tentar bastante, ou quem sabe não. Disse C.C. galanteadora, sedutora e desafiadora.

- Só iremos saber experimentando, não acha?

- Veremos...

Ele então se levantou e foi até ela com olhar sedutor aproximando se cada vez mais a encostando mais ainda na parede e sem tirar os olhos dela. Ambos bem próximos podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, Lelouch colocou seus braços acima dos ombros dela, apoiando a mão na parede, deixando o rosto de C.C. entre seus braços e colocando-se perfeitamente na frente dela deixando-a sobre seu controle, podendo escolher se a deixava sair, se a prensava mais na parede ou se afastava mais, ele como adora controlar as pessoas principalmente a C.C., estava realmente ficando muito excitado naquela posição.

Mais nossa querida e amada C.C., muito orgulhosa não gostava de ser controlada, mais sim de controlar, então como uma maneira provocante de mostrar a Lelouch que ele não tinha o controle total, enquanto ele se aproximava devagar para beijá-la, ela envolveu seus braços na cintura dele e o puxou com tudo pra ela encostando seus corpos e deixando seus rostos bem próximos a ponto de se verem refletidos em seus olhos, ela então foi subindo suas mãos pelas costas por enquanto ainda cobertas com roupas dele em direção a seu pescoço e sua cabeça, acariciando devagar o pescoço e o ombro direito dele enquanto a outra mão empurrava o seu rosto em encontro ao seu, quando finalmente seus lábios se encontraram num beijo cheio de desejo e luxuria que ambos esperavam em silencio a um longo tempo já. Suas línguas dançavam ardentemente se entrelaçando dentro de suas bocas, enquanto C.C. o puxava mais para intensificar o beijo e ele a prensava mais ainda contra a parede e descia devagar suas mãos acariciando a silhueta do corpo dela para aumentar o nível de prazer.

Quando finalmente seus lábios se separaram C.C. que estava sendo prensada por Lelouch o empurrou jogando-o em cima da cadeira de controle onde ele ficou parado e ofegante olhando para ela enquanto ela arrancava seu vestido com violência e tacava suas luvas e botas em qualquer lugar sem nenhum cuidado.

- Vai ficar ai me olhando ou vai arrancar a roupa? Ou quer que eu faça isso por você?

- Pra quem estava se fazendo de difícil você está até que muito apressadinha. Pode deixar que eu tiro minha roupa, mas fique tranqüila que eu te deixo arrancar a minha cueca. Disse Lelouch sedutor e num tom de caridade.

- Ara, se assim também deixo você tirar meu shorts.

- Como quiser.

Lelouch então tirava devagar e sedutoramente suas roupas, mas sem tirar os olhos de sua cúmplice, ele não imaginava que eles seriam parceiros no sexo também, pelo menos era o que ele tentava acreditar, e ia jogando elas em um cantinho com um pouco de cuidado, enquanto isso C.C. se aproximava devagar e rebolando deixando fluir toda sua sensualidade.

Ele então se reclinou na cadeira e C.C. parou de perna aberta em cima dele se espreguiçando como se estivesse se preparando e ao mesmo tempo prendendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo com as mãos. Lelouch olhava deslumbrado e impaciente para sua "Cúmplice".

Ele então rapidamente como se estivesse explodindo de tesão elevou suas mãos até o quadril dela e ficou alisando e apalpando cheio de desejo as pernas, a bunda e as coxas dela. Então ele se levantou um pouco ficando de frente com a intimidade de sua parceira.

- Pode retirar seu premio primeiro, Lelouch.

- Como quiser, Hime-sama.

Ele então se dirigia com a boca até o fecho do shorts dela, ter o rosto de Lelouch tão próximo de seu lugar mais intimo fez C.C. arrepiar todinha, o nariz quente dele relando em sua barriga junto com sua respiração ofegante indo de encontro com a pele nua de sua barriga a fizeram se contorcer e quase cair por cima de seu parceiro. Nesse quase tombo uma de suas pernas que por causa do calor do momento ela não soube definir qual, esbarrou em algum botão/ alavanca/ caixa ou seja lá o que tenha sido, abriu a escotilha do gawain.

C.C. então após recuperar o equilíbrio e voltar para sua posição virou o pescoço para olhar a escotilha aberta e disse:

- Ara, parece que estamos livres.

- Vai querer parar agora?

- Não, vamos só ir para um lugar mais "confortável".

C.C. estava se levantando mais Lelouch a puxou pelo braço de volta e disse:

- Vamos ficar aqui mesmo, se você quiser depois nós vamos para esse outro lugar.

- Tudo bem, embora eu ache que você não tem toda essa energia. Disse C.C. desafiadora.

- Acho que você sabe que não pode duvidar de um homem como eu...

- Mas é que você não tem um bom condicionamento físico.

- Mas tenho o suficiente pra te satisfazer.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso.

- Cale-se C.C.

- Vem calar.

Então Lelouch levantou com tudo e empurrou-a pela cintura na cadeira, a deixando na posição que ele estava originalmente e ficando por cima dela, surpreendendo-a mais ainda com um beijo cheio de prazer e força como se estivesse dizendo: "Não duvide de mim, não duvide de mim." C.C. se surpreendeu com a ação repentina mais não podia negar que não tinha gostado dessa demonstração de pegada dele.

Ele então segurou os braços dela acima da cabeça dela enquanto ele dava chupões e mordiscadas em seu pescoço, subindo para as orelhas, depois descendo pro pescoço novamente, C.C. se segurava para não gemer mordendo o lábio inferior, mais ainda era em vão, pois alguns gemidos ainda escapavam, junto com algumas contorcidas, mais não podia se mexer muito, pois estava sendo segurada por ele, a emoção do momento era tanta, o prazer era tão intenso que ela nem ligava mais de estar sendo controlada.

Ele então a beijou fervorosamente, beijos cheios de desejo rolavam ali. Devagar ele foi se levantando e abaixando descendo com beijos pelo corpo de C.C. enquanto ia soltando duas mãos das dela e ia acompanhando o caminho pelos seus braços até chegar em seus moderados seios por enquanto ainda cobertos pelo seu top, mais provocantes o suficiente pra Lelouch querer arrancar aquele top com os dentes. Mas ele parou, foi até a orelha de C.C. e sussurrou bem provocante a seguinte frase:

- Quer que eu abra primeiro o presente de cima ou o de baixo?

- Ara, você não é o gênio? Use sua criatividade.

Lelouch então desceu uma de suas mãos deslizando pelo corpo dela até chegar ao seu shorts, enquanto sua mão procurava o fecho do shorts devagar lá em baixo, a outra mão alternava entre apalpar o seios dela e ia descendo até sua bunda, fazendo ela é claro, se contorcer e soltar gemidos. E realizando seu desejo ele desceu o rosto devagar bem próximo da pele de sua Deusa dos cabelos verdes, fazendo-a sentir sua respiração e arrepiar, foi até sua barriga nua e subiu novamente com beijos e mordiscadas nela, parou no top e prendeu seus dentes na barra do tecido e a ergueu com um olhar malicioso e feroz como se fosse um tipo de animal selvagem. E foi tirando ele por cima, bem devagar, provocante. C.C. se espantou com a ação de Lelouch, não imaginou que ele ia ser tão criativo, então como se fosse um premio para o seu "cão selvagem" ela se levantou um pouco deixando Lelouch bem com a cara no meio de seus montes agora nus, e elegantemente tirou o top direito por si própria, enquanto ela tirava, Lelouch foi logo pra parte de baixo, tirando o shorts devagar, e apreciando a paisagem que ficava cada vez melhor a cada milímetro que o shorts ia sendo tirado.

Ela então disse:

- Eu também quero abrir o meu presente. Não é justo só eu ficar nua aqui.

- Á vontade.

Ela então olhou para a cueca sexy dele e viu aquele volume que a deixou morrendo de curiosidade para saber se era tudo aquilo mesmo. Foi com as mãos em direção a cueca de Lelouch, que com certeza a estava seduzindo, e primeiro passou a mão em volta dela toda, enquanto ele olhava esperando o que ela iria fazer, o quão longe ela iria. Então ela se levantou empurrando ele um pouco para trás, colocando dois dedos dentro do elástico da cueca dele e ficou brincando um pouco com ele, enquanto quase se esfregando no seu parceiro ela apalpava o seu prêmio. Ele não esperava por isso, então essa surpresa o fez soltar um gemido. Nossa Deusa dos cabelos verdes ficou mais que satisfeita com esse gemido, pois nunca tinha imaginado ele gemendo assim, então ela abaixou a cueca dele de uma vez, deixando totalmente a mostra o sexo de seu parceiro, e comprovando que o Lelouch não era bem-dotado só de inteligência. Quando ela ia pegar no seu "premio" ele a empurrou na cadeira novamente e disse:

- Não, não, agora é a minha vez de brincar.

- Egoísta.

Ele estava por cima, era hora de brincar, mais ele ficou parado estático olhando pra C.C.

- Algo errado Lelouch? Disse C.C. como se estivesse falando "Anda logo"

Com essas palavras ela fez Lulu sair do transe.

- Nada, é que você é tão bonita que eu só consegui ficar olhando pra você, mas isso não vai mais se repetir.

- Baka, não diga essas coisas numa hora dessas. Disse ela depois de ter ficado vermelha instantaneamente.

Lelouch então sem mais demora aproveitando a nudez total de sua parceira, e o seu controle por estar por cima, resolveu brincar com o presente de cima primeiro, pois ele abriu e nem brincou com ele direito. Foi beijando a barriga de sua parceira e subindo até seus seios, chupando um enquanto apalpava o outro com sua mão grande, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua no bico do seio já rígido, fazendo ela se contorcer e gemer e ficar cada vez mais molhadinha, depois trocando, deixando ela cada vez louca de prazer, mas ele não pretendia parar por ai, queria torturar ela mais um pouco, quem sabe até o ponto de fazer ela implorar pra ser penetrada, apesar de ele achar que isso seria um pouco muito difícil de acontecer.

Já satisfeito com a sua brincadeira, Lelouch resolveu ir torturá-la, se isso puder ser chamado de tortura, mais em baixo, num ponto mais sensível ainda, ai como o Lelouch é "malvado", planeja torturar a C.C. e ela sem ter nem idéia do que ele planeja fazer com ela.

Desceu então em caricias até o ponto mais intimo de sua parceira, ficando quase ajoelhado no chão, C.C. mesmo com toda sua frieza, quando o sentiu chegando perto com a boca, ficou corada e arrepiada, além de também prender as pernas ainda abertas com força na cadeira.

Ele enfim começou a se divertir, lambendo, chupando, brincando com o seu prêmio. Ele tentava segurar, mais ele também estava corado de estar em frente a uma vista tão maravilhosa como aquela. C.C. sentia a língua quente dele dançando ardentemente no seu lugar mais íntimo sem permissão, entrando onde não devia, passando por lugares muito sensíveis e rodeando coisas que faziam C.C. morder os lábios, gemer, se contorcer e quase uivar de prazer. Ela quase chegando ao orgasmo, como um reflexo do corpo, começou a empurrar a cabeça de Lelouch mais pra baixo, tentando fazê-lo ir mais fundo, ou então como uma maneira de dizer: Pare!

Lelouch então depois dessa que resolveu ir mais fundo ainda. Segurou a cintura de C.C. com força, e colocou mais força na língua, e fez ela ir mais fogosa, mais dançante e mais sedutora na parte do clitóris. Pronto, bastou isso para que leva-se C.C. a loucura, ela então se contorceu se segurando na cadeira, e gemeu alto mordendo os lábios de prazer, aproveitando que não tinha ninguém ali alem dos dois. Ele recebeu a lubrificação extra de sua parceira diretamente em seus lábios, isso foi como um prêmio pela sua ação, ai quem ficou louco agora foi ele.

C.C. não imaginava que ele fosse fazer isso com ela, que ele ia conseguir fazê-la gozar tão rápido assim, então ela resolveu fazer alguma coisa logo antes que ele resolvesse "brincar" novamente com ela. Chega, é a vez dela.

Lelouch levantou com um olhar pervertido no rosto enquanto olhava C.C. ofegante.

- Lelouch vem aqui. Disse C.C. com tom mandão e frio mais ao mesmo tempo irresistível.

- Não posso resistir a essa ordem.

Então Lelouch se aproximou indo por cima até o rosto de sua musa dos cabelos verdes para ver o que ela queria. Nisso C.C. foi rápida e o surpreendeu com um beijo, não foi a primeira vez que ela fez isso, mas dessa vez foi diferente, pois ela podia sentir seu próprio gosto nos lábios dele. Assim que terminaram o beijo ela se levantou rapidamente virou o Lelouch jogando ele na cadeira deixando-o na posição que ela estava antes e pulando em cima dele deixando ele no meio da suas pernas e o impedindo de se levantar. Já haviam perdido as contas de quantas vezes eles trocaram de lugar.

- Parece que você me pegou.

- Pra mim você já estava pego faz tempo.

- Hum verdade? Mas pra mim parecia ser o oposto.

- Claro, exatamente como o planejado.

- Mentira.

- Vamos lá então, Lulu.

Antes que Lelouch responde-se alguma coisa C.C. lhe deu outro beijo, cheio de desejo. Enquanto suas línguas dançavam em suas bocas ela ia deslizando seus dedos pelo peitoral sexy dele descendo depois até o púbis, provocando-o, ao mesmo tempo ele também a provocava alisando e apalpando seu quadril e subindo devagar pros seios, cada apalpada mais forte a fazia arrepiar. Com ela em cima dele ele podia sentir as pulsadas de sua vagina como se estivesse pedindo pra ser penetrada logo. Se ela demorasse muito mais ele não ia agüentar e ia pegar ela de jeito.

Terminando o beijo C.C. foi descendo com beijos devagar desde o pescoço de Lelouch, pelo seu peitoral e barriga, até chegar na fileirinha de pelos que desce até seu pênis, formando um caminho conhecido como "O caminho da felicidade". Chegando nessa área mais sensível fez ele soltar um gemido. Ela foi devagar levando suas mãos até o membro ereto dele, o toque das mãos macias de C.C. fez Lelouch inclinar o pescoço para trás numa maneira de se segurar pra não agarrar ela de uma vez, ele queria ver até onde ela iria.

- "Eu conheço esse cheiro, o cheiro do Lelouch... Não, esse é o cheiro de um homem excitado".

Ela então vendo a reação de Lelouch disse:

- Queria ver o que você faria se estivesse amarrado.

- Se eu estivesse amarrado e você continuasse assim, eu ia acabar arrebentando a corda.

- Hum, interessante. E se eu fizer assim?

Nisso C.C. começou a lamber o pênis dele, passando a língua a todo seu longo, desde os testículos até a cabeça, devagar e em movimentos circulares, passando por toda a cabeça e descendo lambendo em espiral, ao mesmo tempo em que massageava os testículos dele. Lelouch quase não conseguia se controlar de tanto prazer que isso lhe proporcionava, quem diria que C.C. era tão boa com a boca. Tentando se controlar ele estava suando e se segurando e apertando os olhos, mais ele realmente não sabia por quanto tempo mais ele poderia agüentar.

- C.C. seus lábios são tão macios... Não sei se vou agüentar por mais tempo...

- Não sei nem como você agüentou até agora, vamos Lelouch, você é jovem, deve ter mais de uma bala na pistola. Disse C.C. olhando desafiadora para ele.

- Como você está fogosa C.C...

Nisso nossa musa colocou o pênis dele com tudo na boca enfiando quase tudo e voltando até a cabeça.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh C.C.!

Lelouch não agüentava mais, levantou ainda sentado puxou C.C. pelos braços a pegou pela cintura e a levantou até a deixar em cima do seu pênis e de frente para ele, podendo olhar a maravilhosa vista de seus seios pulando alem de poder tocá-los a qualquer momento.

- Ara seu apresa... ---

Dessa vez foi Lelouch quem a surpreendeu com um beijo cheio de desejo e alivio, puxando C.C. pra mais perto de si intensificando o beijo, ele podia sentir os bicos do peito dela relando em seu peitoral, isso o deixava mais excitado ainda, passou esses sentimentos pro beijo, deixando ela sem fôlego, mais excitada o suficiente pra descer rebolando passando os lábios de sua vagina na cabeça do pênis de Lelouch, penetrando aos poucos bem devagar, assim que separaram-se do beijo ela deixou seu corpo cair todo de uma vez em cima do pênis de seu amante, a penetração rápida e profunda fez ela se contorcer e esticar suas costas pra trás com tudo balançando seu cabelo solto e ao mesmo tempo soltando um gemido intenso que ecoou por todo o Knightmare dando arrepios a Lelouch que estava puxando mais ainda C.C. pra perto dele como um gesto de alivio, finalmente os dois tinham se tornado um só.

Lelouch segurava o quadril de C.C. levantando a e descendo-a rapidamente intensificando o atrito num ritmo quente, ao mesmo tempo que ela rebolava intensamente como se estivesse devorando o pênis dele.

- Ah, fazia tanto tempo que eu não me sentia assim. Disse C.C. gemendo empanturrada de prazer.

- Está tão bom assim?

- Sim... ma... mais... mais fundo Lelouch, mais fundo Lulu. Ah! Ah!

- Como quiser, mas se doer, mesmo você pedindo, eu não vou conseguir parar mais.

- Tudo bem... Se for com você... Disse C.C. parecendo inocente e olhando pra Lelouch meio tímida.

Esse ataque de inocência e pureza de C.C. e aparentemente uma declaração deixou Lelouch vermelho e estático. Ele não sabia se ficava feliz, triste ou falava alguma coisa, decidiu por apenas realizar o pedido dela.

Então ele se virou com ela em cima, encostando C.C. na cadeira e ficando em pé, pegando suas pernas e erguendo as deixando por cima de seus ombros, continuando puxando ela pela cintura com força, aumentando o ritmo e a velocidade da penetração, intensificando o prazer e quase chegando ao limite.

C.C. gemia a cada momento em que o pênis do Lelouch tocava o colo do seu útero, a sensação era incrível, mas ela queria mais fundo ainda, então ela colocou as pernas atrás das cortas de Lelouch, trançando elas como se estivesse dando um nó, se grudando ao corpo de Lelouch e o deixando com visão liberada de seu lindo corpo, e intensificando mais ainda a profundidade da penetração e podendo aumentar a velocidade a uma velocidade incrível.

- Mais rápido Lulu! Mais rápido! "Estou quase lá"

- Não vou te deixar gozar sozinha C.C.

Com essas palavras em mente, ambos fizeram o possível pra aumentar a velocidade, C.C. estava quase chegando ao seu segundo orgasmo nas mãos de Lelouch, o atrito do seu clitóris batendo a todo momento na pele nua dele era uma sensação incrível.

Numa ultima estocada mais forte, ambos chegaram ao seu orgasmo, selando esse momento C.C. pressionou suas pernas com mais força ainda nas costas de Lelouch, enquanto soltava um gemido alto o suficiente pra ela se inclinar pra terminá-lo e seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas de prazer. Lelouch então jogou todo seu leite dentro de C.C. a sensação que ela sentia era como se estivesse sendo preenchida.

- Você sabia Lelouch? Dizem que a mulher libera um néctar muito bom de sabor único como saliva, gostaria de experimentar?

Ela então foi aproximando sua boca da dele, ele se inclinando para não perder nem uma gota de seu néctar. C.C. então deu pra ele boca a boca, como se estivesse dando de beber para um homem doente de uma maneira muito sexy. Lelouch tinha que confessar que o gosto era incrível e ele queria mais.

- Eu quero mais...

- Pra isso só se me fizer gozar de novo...

- Hum, fácil assim? Disse Lelouch cheio de confiança.

Antes que C.C. respondesse alguma coisa Lelouch foi descendo sua mão pelo corpo dela, sem permissão, usando sua mão como brinquedo de prazer de sua parceira. Passando seus dedos por fora dos lábios, depois por dentro, estimulando o clitóris com movimentos circulares, depois lá dentro, nos pontos mais erógenos do ponto mais intimo dela. Essa ação repentina assustou C.C., mas a fez se esticar num pulo e novamente soltar um gemido que ecoou por todo o Knightmare.

- Pa-pa-pare Lulu... Disse C.C se esforçando para não gemer mais.

- Seu corpo parece dizer que não quer que eu pare. Disse Lelouch levantando a sua mão que estava masturbando C.C. mostrando como ela estava molhadinha.

- Huuuuuuuuuu...

- Não vamos esquecer de dar atenção as partes de cima também.

Então ele voltou a brincar com a intimidade de sua parceira com uma mão, enquanto mexia em seus seios com a outra mão, além de usar a boca dando lhe calorosos beijos que um estudante da 5° serie pagaria pra ver, e também mordiscadas na orelha dela, que ele percebeu ser um lugar muito sensível também.

Com todo esse empenho da parte de Lelouch, não demorou muito para que C.C., novamente, mais uma vez, tivesse um orgasmo por suas mãos, seu orgulho o deixava muito satisfeito com isso. Sem perder tempo ele já foi beijando C.C. pra sentir o gosto de seu néctar novamente, era simplesmente víciante.

- Se você continuar me chupando assim você vai me secar, Lelouch-kun. Disse C.C. sarcástica mais ainda com tom de inocência, ela realmente tava brincando, ou não, com o Lelouch.

- Você sabe que isso é impossível.

- Awnn.

Após isso, exaustos, C.C. se jogou na cadeira para descansar, Lelouch ia se jogar ao lado dela, mais se jogou no chão. Ela descansou por uns segundos e se jogou no chão ao lado de Lelouch fazendo seu braço de travesseiro. Lelouch estranhou essa reação de menina fofinha e inocente, agindo como se ele fosse importante para ela e esse tivesse sido sua primeira vez.

- Isso não se parece com você C.C.

- Não gosta dessa minha personalidade Lelouch-kun? Disse C.C. provocando.

- Não é que eu não goste, e sim que não se parece com a C.C. que eu conheci e é minha cúmplice. Além de que você parece gostar de mim e que isso foi importante pra você. E o que você tem na cabeça pra mudar de personalidade no meio da transa?

- Mas quem disse que essa não é a minha verdadeira personalidade? E quem disse que eu não gosto de você?

- Pare de brincar comigo C.C.

- Eu tenho cara de que estou brincando?

- Sim você tem!

- ... "Mas eu falei serio..."

Lelouch ficou encarando C.C. esperando uma resposta, mais como não a obteve desistiu e deitou de uma vez. Os dois então ficaram em silencio e pelo cansaço dos momentos de prazer anteriores, acabaram dormindo ali, um em cima do outro.

. . .

Algumas horas depois, C.C. acordou ainda sonolenta, com a vista embaçada esfregou os olhos e percebeu que Lelouch não estava ao seu lado, mais ela estava coberta com a cara de Zero dele, aquela capa tinha o seu perfume.

Ela então levantou e foi pegar suas roupas que estavam dobradinhas certinho em cima do painel de controle, provavelmente foi Lulu que as deixou ali, ela nem se surpreendia mais com o cuidado que ele tem com as coisas. Ela então se vestiu com suas roupas debaixo e pegou a camiseta de sempre do Lelouch, que ela sempre pega e sempre deixa ele irritado por isso, mas já tinha se tornado um habito, simplesmente por que vestir seu vestido era muito complicado e ela estava com preguiça.

Após isso, ela foi até a escotilha já aberta, e viu que o céu azul e o sol que estavam brilhando na hora que eles chegaram tinha sido trocado pelo céu escuro, brilho das estrelas e a lua cheia que iluminava o Kngihtmare que refletia a luz em sua blindagem.

Lá de cima ela pode ver Lelouch pegando lenha e jogando numa pequena fogueira que ele tinha preparado. Ela então desceu devagar e discretamente se escondeu atrás de uma arvore e o ficou observando. Podia perceber como ele se cansava rápido, ficou pensando de como um carinha fraquinho como ele conseguiu faze-la gozar três vezes consecutivas.

- O que está fazendo ai C.C.?

- Estava só pensando em como você... nada. O que temos pro jantar?

- Ramen. Retirado do Kit sobrevivência que a Rakshata instalou recentemente no Gawain, serviu como uma luva pra essa situação.

- Comida japonesa ka? Eu quero pizza.

- Sim é bem pratico, e você sabe que mesmo se tivesse pizza não temos um forno para prepará-la.

- Mas hoje em dia as coisas são tão avançadas que não custava nada instalar um forno no Gawain.

- ...

- Bom enquanto você prepara a comida, vou ali tomar um banho na lagoa que tem ali atrás daquelas pedras.

- Pode ir, na hora que ficar pronto eu te chamo.

Nisso ele se sentou colocando a panela com água cuidadosamente sobre o fogo, preparando tudo com carinho e cuidado. C.C. o observou por alguns segundos, depois virou e foi sem olhar pra trás novamente pela trilha contornando as pedras que pareciam formar uma parede, até chegar na pequena lagoa azul, de água cristalina e tranqüila. Ela então tirou a roupa e a jogou em cima de uma das pedras, ficando totalmente nua sob o luar, caminhou alguns passos a frente, mergulhando de uma vez na água gelada da lagoa. Ficou lá no fundo por alguns segundos, subindo depois rapidamente jogando os cabelos recém molhados para trás, fazendo ondas na água por causa do movimento súbito, ondas que batiam nas margens fazendo barulho, podendo assim camuflar outros sons. Então ela mergulhou de novo, ficando um minuto debaixo d'água, subindo novamante já andando para a parte raza do lago.

- C.C. achei q você iria molhar o pé que nem as outras mulheres, mais você pulou com tudo, como esperado.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? E você ficou ai me observando? É falta de respeito observar uma dama enquanto ela se banha. Disse C.C. meio envergonhada e voltando para a aguá escondendo seu corpo.

- Vim te chamar, não imaginei q você ligasse pra isso. Agora me diga C.C., como você conseguiu essa cicatriz no seu peito? Tenho minhas teorias, mais me diga com suas palavras.

- Não te interessa. Agora me dê licença para que eu possa sair.

Nisso nosso protagonista andou até as roupas dela, arrumando e pegando elas olhando provocante para ela.

- Mas já vai sair? Eu pensei em entrar também pra te fazer companhia. Mas se não quiser minha companhia eu saio, mais vai ter que vim pegar as suas roupas aqui, essa camiseta é minha mesmo, e acho bom você andar logo se não vai pegar um resfriado. Disse ele com um sorriso provocante no rosto.

- Ara você está me provocando? Tudo bem... Pode entrar, a lagoa não é minha mesmo. Disse C.C. olhando para o lado oposto de onde ele estava ficando de costas para ele com o olhar baixo enquanto escutava ele abrindo o zíper da calça e tirando a roupa, podia escutar ruídos dele dobrando as roupas e entrando devagar na água.

Quando ela achou que ele já havia entrado o suficiente na água para que ela não pudesse enxergar suas partes intimas, ela então resolveu se virar novamente para ele, mas nisso ela foi surpreendida sendo abraçada e puxada pela cintura por trás, era Lelouch. Sentia a cabeça dele apoiada em seu ombro e ele falando em seu ouvido enquanto alisava o ombro dela.

- Sua pele é tão macia C.C...

A nossa musa dos cabelos verdes estremeceu e ficou em choque com o ataque repentino de Lelouch, o que será que aconteceu com ele que ficou tão tarado de repente? E o que será que acontecia com ela? Ela nunca foi tímida, ainda mais com ele. Será que isso é o amor?

Antes que ela pudesse responder ele foi descendo as caricias de seu ombro devagar em direção aos moderados seios dela, C.C. tremia de surpresa misturada com o prazer, enquanto ele dava beijos ao longo do seu pescoço, orelha e ombro, alcançando os seios e os apertando e alisando o bico com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo a soltar gemidos e inclinar o pescoço para trás, depois descendo umas das mãos para a abertura do meio das pernas dela.

- Pa-pare Lelou... Tentou dizer ela ofegante.

- Tem certeza de que quer que eu pare?

Nisso ela sem responder tirou os braços dele que a estavam segurando, se soltando e nadando rapidamente para fora d'água. Ele tentou segui-la, mais como todos sabemos que ele não é muito bom em esportes. Ela rapidamente pegou suas roupas e saiu correndo em direção a fogueira. Chegando lá se vestiu rapidamente, pegou um copo do ramen que Lelouch havia deixado pronto e foi em direção ao mecha. Mas em vez de entrar, ela resolveu subir em cima dele e ficar observando o céu lá do alto, escondida, realmente ela estava se sentindo estranha tímida em relação a isso, parecia que até tinha trocado de personalidade com o Lelouch, pois ele que costumava ser assim, tímido quando ela o provocava.

Depois de alguns minutos Lelouch voltou vestido, comendo um ramen enquanto andava procurando alguma coisa, provavelmente seria C.C..

Ele então foi procurar pela ilha, depois de alguns minutos voltou ao Gawain, parou próximo a ele e disse baixinho, como se estivesse falando sozinho, baixo para que ninguém o escutasse, mais pra ele sussurrar, provavelmente lá no fundo ele queria que ela a escutasse.

- C.C., não sei o que aconteceu comigo... eu acho que só fiquei viciado em você.

Essas ultimas palavras chocaram C.C., então ela apareceu aonde ele pudesse vê-la e o ficou olhando com uma carinha de "nossa Lelouch, emocionei", ele que estava procurando olhando entre as arvores, olhou pro Gawain e a viu, soltando um sorriso, ela sem pensar muito o chamou pra subir acenando com a mão, mas ela sabia que ele teria dificuldades pra subir.

- C.C. ... espere, eu consigo subir ai.

Ele então foi subindo, ou ao menos tentando, com muito esforço, subir no Gawain, mas chegando no topo, C.C. teve de estender a mão pra ajudá-lo. Ele com a ajuda dela conseguiu chegar no topo, se jogou no chão ali e ficou descansando ofegante, enquanto C.C. o observava.

- Desse jeito vai precisar tomar outro banho. Disse ela.

- Ah, não a água deve estar mais gelada que antes. Só se... nada.

C.C. então se sentou apoiando-se em seus joelhos, olhando para o céu. Lelouch após descansar um pouco, fez o mesmo, sentando-se próximo a ela.

- C.C. preste atenção que eu só vou falar uma vez... Desculpe.

- Isso é uma coisa que agente não escuta todo dia vindo da sua parte.

- É eu sei, mas você também fica toda hora mudando de personalidade, fica durona, depois moe, depois tímida, depois sedutora. Parece até uma Tsundere.

- Isso te seduziu é? A verdade é que nem eu sei o que anda acontecendo comigo.

- E a verdade é que você sempre me seduziu.

- Não precisa dizer essas cosias bonitas só por que eu tirei tua virgindade Lelouch.

- Se não acredita em mim não posso fazer nada.

- Vou pensar no seu caso...

Antes que Lelouch resolve-se falar mais alguma coisa, C.C. deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, fechando os olhos devagar, isso deixou Lulu embaraçado e o fez coçar a cabeça, mas depois acabou se inclinando pro lado da C.C. e deitando a sua cabeça em cima da dela, e ficaram ali assim por alguns minutos. A bruxa acabou adormecendo no ombro de seu bruxo, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos verdes e macios.

- Lelouch o que você disse é verdade?

- Que parte dela?

- Tudo, desde o que você disse quando estava me procurando.

- Então você escutou?

- Só a parte do viciado em você.

- É acho que não posso negar a essa altura.

- E por que você ficou querendo me agarrar de repente?

- Vai ver era que a bebida que a Milly me deu era mesmo afrodisíaca.

- Não duvido disso, acho que se for isso mesmo, você vai querer me agarrar aqui, e sexo em cima de um Knghtmare é uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei, pode ser interessante.

- Não me provoque C.C... Não me provoque.

- Você me agarra tomando banho e eu não posso te provocar? Não acha isso meio injusto da sua parte? Eu aposto que se eu me deitar no seu colo, vai passar alguns minutos e você vai tem tentar me agarrar.

- Quem sabe...

Então C.C. deitou a cabeça no colo do Lelouch, ficando deitada de lado, com as mãos debaixo de sua cabeça como se fosse um travesseiro, costas pra ele, bunda empinada e olhar em direção ao mar. Ela o estava provocando? Imagina!

- Você nem é folgada em C.C.? Geralmente são os homens que deitam no colo das mulheres, e eles não ficam provocando elas.

- Elas que ficam provocando eles, pois eles ficam com a cabeça bem debaixo dos peitos delas.

- ...

Então ela fechou os olhos novamente, enquanto o Lelouch acariciava a cabeça dela, e ela dormia, ou ao menos fingia, ele acabou não resistindo e levou as mãos discretamente até o zíper do vestido dela e abriu ele todinho devagar sem que ele acordasse C.C.

- Tentando fazer as coisas no escuro Lelouch?

- Só achei que fosse injusto da sua parte eu não poder ver seus seios, já que você está no meu colo.

- Tá, eu realmente acho que aquela bebida não te fez bem, mais isso pode ser interessante. Disse C.C. passando a ponta de seus dedos no joelho dele, raspando suas unhas grandes no tecido de sua calça, mas ele sentia o atrito em sua pele.

- Você está tentando me seduzir? Disse Lelouch.

- Não, você está tentando me seduzir. Disse C.C. desafiando.

- E você está sendo seduzida?

- Pra onde foi sua confiança? Pensei que você saberia responder essa pergunta, já que você é o grande sedutor.

- Isso é um Deja vu? Parece que isso já aconteceu com agente mais cedo.

- É realmente. Vamos mudar as coisas dessa vez então.

- E como você pretende fazer isso?

- Quem sabe...

- Olha o que você vai aprontar, se não cairemos os dois daqui de cima.

- Bom, se eu cair eu sei que eu não vou morrer...

- Pare de me desafiar C.C.

- Yes your Majesty.

Nisso a feiticeira se levantou rapidamente desabotoando seu shorts enquanto olhava para os lados, observando o terreno pra tirar idéias do que fazer, depois retornou seus olhos para Lelouch que a olhava de baixo com um olhar de curiosidade e prazer. Então ela o puxou pelo cinto da calça, se encostando na "coroa" do Gawain que se tornava uma parede bem conveniente pra essas coisas, deixando o príncipe na frente dela, podendo a prensar na parede, pra quem não gostava disso C.C. acabou pegando gosto na coisa. Nisso ela começou seus movimentos retirando de maneira bem ágil e sexy o cinto do Lulu, e imediatamente o desabotoando e puxando ele pela cueca, obrigando Lelouch a dar mais um pequeno passo para a frente, deixando a perna dele no meio das suas, o que causava um atrito excitante entre a calça dele e o shorts dela, mas que felizmente não permaneceram por muito tempo em seus corpos, pois a calça de Lelouch, depois de desabotoada caiu deslizando por suas pernas, obrigando-o a abaixar pra tira-la por completo para maior mobilidade de movimentos, aproveitou a descida raspando os dentes pelo corpo de C.C., até chegar no shorts prendendo os caninos com força no shorts e o puxando para baixo, deslizando pelas lindas pernas dela e a deixando quase totalmente nua, mas quando o shots caiu nos seus pés C.C. o tirou prendendo um pé sobre ele e depois o chutando com o outro, fazendo o pobre shorts cair de cima do Gawain, mais eles não estavam preocupados com isso agora.

- Ela é linda C.C. Disse Lelouch com cara de deslumbrado.

- Baka, não diga essas coisas nessas horas. Disse C.C. envergonhada.

- E não acredito que é só minha... Disse ele ignorando as palavras da C.C.

- Hum, não tenha tanta certeza. Desafiou ainda vermelha.

- É não é? Disse ele confiante, e depois dando uma lambida superficial em seu clitóris e lábios que a fez estremecer. Se você tem outro homem, me diga o nome dele que eu o matarei agora mesmo.

- Ara, isso tudo é ciúme?

- Talvez seja.

- Hum, baka, você sabe que eu não tenho outro homem. Disse ela se dando por vencida, envergonhada e encostando o rosto na parede.

Lelouch então se sentiu orgulhoso, não disse mais nada e quando ia se levantar, ele não conseguiu resistir ao seu perfume, ficou de joelhos e foi colocando os dedos entre as penas da feiticeira, abrindo as apenas um pouquinho, apenas o suficiente para ele passar a língua, sentindo o toque do seu parceiro ela fechou os olhos a fim de se concentrar nas vibrações e sensações de sua vagina, e também como uma tentativa de não ficar nervosa com ele mexendo ali.

Quando sentiu a língua quente e molhada do seu parceiro caminhando por cima e pelas redondezas de seu clitóris ela espremeu os olhos e apoiou as mãos firmemente na "parede conveniente" que ela estava e deixou-se levar pelas sensações do momento. Lelouch que brincava com sua língua pela superfície do sexo de sua parceira, pois naquela posição ele não podia ir muito fundo com a língua, mas ele tentava alcançar um pouco mais fundo abrindo bem ela com os dedos.

C.C. tremia de prazer, sentia o calor e os arrepios que vinham de dentro pra fora a cada segundo, graças a isso Lelouch parou logo, assim que se satisfez com a lubrificação de sua parceira. Então o príncipe voltou a subir, parando novamente, dessa vez nos seios, pra dar algumas mordiscadas e chupadas nos seios sexys de bicos já rígidos de sua Hime-sama, numa dessas, ela apertou a cabeça de Lelouch no seu seio, como se dissesse: "Mais" então ele começou a chupar com mais força, parecendo um bezerro mamando na mãe, com tanta vontade, mesmo sabendo que não iria sair nada. Ela esticou o pescoço olhando pra cima de olhos fechados, sentindo a inexplicável sensação que Lelouch estava a proporcionando. Mas de repente Lulu se levantou rapidamente, surpreendendo C.C. com o susto e também com um beijo, ao mesmo tempo que a prensava na parede e descia suas mãos para as pernas dela, erguendo uma delas devagar, a fazendo se entrelaçar em sua cintura. C.C. sentia o pênis ereto e grande de Lelouch encostando e relando em sua pele, seu corpo, o sentia pulsar, e sua vagina também pulsava pedindo pra ser penetrada, ela não queria a língua, não queria os dedos, só queria ele. Em seu limite ela levou as mãos até o pênis de Lelouch o guiando para dentro de sua vagina sem mais demora, Lulu entendeu a necessidade dela e mudou suas mãos para a sua traseira, erguendo-a e a segurando na parede, e ela levantou sua outra perna se entrelaçando de vez em seu parceiro, deixando ambos conectados sem poderem se separar, deixando também ambos na mesma altura, perfeito para se beijaram sem problemas durante a relação. Após se acomodarem, após os gemidos de alivio da feiticeira, após o encaixe perfeito, eles então começaram os movimentos, tinham que ser praticamente todos feitos pelo Lulu, pois a única coisa que a C.C. poderia fazer nessa posição era rebolar, mexer bem os quadris, mas nem tanto, pois se não as pernas se soltariam e ela cairia e ela queria tudo naquele momento, menos cair.

Então Lelouch segurando ela pela bunda e quadril, fazia a vagina de C.C. deslizar deliciosamente pelo seu pênis, o devorando inteiro, com as suas peles colando e descolando, se chocando e se soltando, fazendo-a gemer e estremecer mais a cada estocada mais profunda, pois faziam o membro dele relar no colo de seu útero, enquanto Lulu apalpava seu corpo e a segurava grudada junto a ele, cada movimento mais intenso fazia o Knightmare balançar, mas ele balançaria muito mais se não tivesse os amortecedores, era uma sensação incrível, C.C. não conseguia pensar em mais nada, estava envolvida no momento, nem sentia o Gawain balançar, ter o Lelouch dentro de si era demais, estão conectados ali, pelo amor e pelo prazer, eram um só naquele momento. Então enquanto pulava, a bruxa que se apoiava no pescoço de seu parceiro, puxou-o e o deu um beijo intenso,

- C.C. não consigo segurar mais. Disse Lelouch em seu limite.

- Tudo bem Lulu... Pode gozar dentro de mim... Deixe seu leite dentro de mim pra você ficar guardado no meu corpo... Irei junto com você, vamos gozar juntos, Lulu.

- Se você insiste. Disse Lelouch com um tom safado e um sorriso pervertido na cara.

Então trocando o silencio por suspiros e gemidos, ambos aumentaram a velocidade, C.C. rebolando intensamente, e Lulu aumentou seus movimentos com estocadas profundas e rápidas, os seios da menina dos cabelos verdes pulavam encostando e balançando no peitoral dele, cada vez mais forte.

Então numa ultima empurrada, num ultimo suspiro, numa ultima estocada, Lelouch gozou dentro de sua parceira, e ela teve seu ultimo orgasmo que a fez pensar que valeu a pena viver tanto tempo, se ela não tivesse vivido não sentiria esse prazer.

- Satisfeita Elizabeth?

- Baka, não diga meu nome num momento desse.

- Eu sei que você gostou...

Mas o momento deles foi interrompido por uma luz forte bem em cima deles.

- Ara parece que fomos encontrados.

- ISSO NÃO É NADA BOM C.C.! OLIE O ESTADO QUE NOS ESTAMOS!

- Acho que ninguém viu.

Então eles desgrudaram rapidamente e Lelouch entrou correndo no Gawain pegar sua roupa de Zero, mas era um pouco tarde demais.

**"Lelouch, C.C., calma sou eu a Kallen, desculpe interrompe-los."**

- ISSO NÃO É O QUE PARECE KALLEN!

**"Tá ta, claro que não, vocês só estavam conversando né? Mas Lelouch a C.C. está sem shorts e você todo descabelado."**

- NÃO COLOCOU O SHORTS C.C.?!

- Não, ele caiu lá em baixo...

- Ow fuck...

The end...

Fan fic by ThaisBne

Gente demorei séculos fazendo esse hentai, foi o maior e que eu mais me esforcei fazendo, realmente espero que tenham gostado. Desculpem todos os meus fãs pela demora, mais é que eu tenho preguiça.

Então é isso ai, o obrigado por terem lido.

Obs: Antes que me perguntem quem ou por que Elizabeth aqui vai algumas explicaçoes. Acredito que o nome da C.C. seja Elizabeth por que C.C.=Sissy=Apelido pra Elizabeth, Elizabeth=Bruxa da antiguidade, e no episodio 11 da 1° temporada se repararmos nos labios do Lelouch ele parece realmente dizer Elizabeth, mas de um jeito ajaponesado então a C.C. reclama que a pronuncia dele estava estranha. xD


End file.
